Cacahuète Man à Hyrule
by Toady
Summary: Quand une cacahuète et une pistache qui ne savent pas parler débarquent à Hyrule et se rangent du côté de la justice ou des vils vilains, cela donne de l'aventure et des situations cocasses. Aventure, Romance et Humour vous attendent.
1. Une cacahuète au Royaume

**Cacahuète Man à Hyrule**

_Avant-propos_

Dans cette histoire, un personnage imaginaire prendra place aux côtés de Link pour combattre le mal. Cacahuète Man, Pistache Man et tout leur univers ont été inventés par moi ainsi que mon meilleur ami Dylan (qui a intérêt à lire cette fic lol). Donc, ces personnages sont réservés à moi (et Dydy)et les autres à Nintendo. Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 1 : Une cacahuète au Royaume_

Bienvenue dans l'univers fantastique de Cacahuète Man. Cacahuète Man est une cacahuète vivante, qui ne sait pas parler mais qui sait tout de même prononcer un mot : Poc ! Il est vêtu d'une petite ceinture bleue et d'une superbe cape rouge qui ressort sur les côtés. Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait, il rencontra son pire ennemi : Pistache Man, qui a lui aussi des problèmes de langage.

- Poc, dit-il.

- Crac, répondit Pistache Man.

Là, il sortit une télécommande et appuya sur le seul bouton qui y figurait. A ce moment, un portail interdimensionnel s'ouvrit et Cacahuète Man y fut aspiré. Pistache Man voulut réappuyer sur le bouton pour arrêter le processus, mais n'y arriva pas à temps et fut également aspiré par le portail.

Pendant ce temps, dans une dimension parallèle à la nôtre se situait le Royaume d'Hyrule. La paix y régnait exceptionnellement, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps… Un jeune Kokiri se promenait sur son cheval à travers la plaine. Il avait les cheveux blonds, recouverts par une coiffe verte, ses yeux étaient bleus et lui-même était tout de vert vêtu. Il portait une belle épée, ainsi qu'un arc et son carquois tout décorés de splendides symboles d'une langue oubliée. Son voyage était tranquille jusqu'au moment où un portail s'ouvrit juste devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? pensa t'il.

Une cacahuète et une pistache sortirent du portail, juste avant que celui-ci ne se referme. Le Kokiri fut très surpris et les interrogea.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Poc, répondit Cacahuète Man.

- Crac, répondit Pistache Man.

- Ah ben moi c'est Link, dit le Kokiri, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Poc, poc ! s'exclama Cacahuète Man.

- Quoi ? Pistache Man est un vilain ?

A ce moment-là, un homme apparut juste devant eux. Il était grand, avait des cheveux roux et portait des habits de vil vilain.

- Ganondorf, s'exclama Link.

- En effet ! J'ai senti l'aura maléfique de cette pistache et je suis venu la prendre dans mon équipe pour conquérir le Royaume d'Hyrule, puis le monde.

- Crac !

- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Partons maintenant !

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans une épaisse fumée noire. Les deux restèrent un moment immobiles ébahis par cette arrivée puis ce départ si soudains.

- Heu, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Link

- Poc, poc, lui répondit Cacahuète Man.

- Trouver des indices ? Si on allait plutôt boire un verre.

- Poc !

Un peu plus tard, dans une taverne du village Cocorico.

- Ton histoire est étrange Cacahuète Man, mais nous avons tous les deux un point en commun, dit Link.

- Poc ? demanda Cacahuète Man.

- Nous sommes tous les deux des héros dans notre dimension, nous pourrons donc combattre nos deux plus féroces ennemis.

Une Gerudo arriva vers eux :

- Ahah ridicule, se moqua t'elle. Toi Link, d'accord, mais qu'est ce que peut faire une cacahuète face au Seigneur du Malin ?

- Poc, poc, poc ! réclama Cacahuète Man.

- D'accord, répondit la Gerudo, j'accepte ton défi.

Le tenancier n'était pas vraiment de cet avis :

- Alors allez vous battre dehors ! J'en ai marre de devoir changer constamment mon miroir.

- Ok, ok, répondit Link en poussant les deux autres vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la rue déserte, les deux guerriers se mirent face à face à quelques mètres de distance. La Gerudo sortit son épée et Cacahuète Man… ne bougea pas.

- A l'attaque, hurla la Gerudo en fonçant sur la cacahuète l'épée en avant.

Cacahuète Man cracha un peu de beurre de cacahuète qui se colla sur les yeux de la Gerudo.

- Je ne vois rien, cria t'elle.

- C'est normal, lui expliqua Link.

C'est à ce moment là que Cacahuète Man utilisa son attaque la plus étrange, mais aussi l'une des plus efficaces, tout du moins quand elle fonctionnait correctement : le poc spécial.

- Poc !

Il avait déclenché son attaque ! Les conséquences allaient être monstrueuses, peut-être y aurait-il un mort. Mais non ! La Gerudo marcha sur ses lacets et tomba par terre provoquant une petite secousse faisant rebondir Cacahuète Man qui atterrit sur son dos. La Gerudo laissa tomber, stupéfaite par des attaques de ce genre et écrasée par les deux grammes de l'arachide.

- Tu as gagné, finit-elle par dire.

- Bravo, je ne te croyais pas si fort, s'étonna Link.

- Poc !

- Bien sûr !

Il le prit sur son épaule, monta sur sa jument qui portait le délicieux nom d'Epona et partit chez lui, dans la forêt Kokiri.

Mais pendant ce temps, dans la cachette secrète de Ganondorf, un plan se tramait dans l'ombre.

- Crac, proposa Pistache Man.

- Mais oui quelle bonne idée ! Faire entrer le Mont du Péril en éruption et faire déborder le lac Hylia. C'est une idée de génie. Je propose aussi d'accélérer la croissance de la végétation dans la forêt Kokiri, ajouta Ganondorf.

- Crac, crac.

- Tout ça en même temps ? Contrôlé par télécommande ? Mais tu es machiavélique ! Mouhahahaha !

Un peu plus loin, nos deux héros venaient d'atteindre la forêt Kokiri. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, munie également d'habits verts tout comme Link, les arrêta.

- Link ! Tu es de retour. Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle.

- Mais toi aussi Saria, répondit Link.

- Qui est cette jolie cacahuète, demanda Saria en indiquant Cacahuète Man de la tête.

- Cacahuète Man, un héros dans sa dimension, répondit Link.

- Poc !

- Enchantée, moi c'est Saria. Je suis une… amie de Link.

- Une très bonne amie même. Bon, expliqua l'elfe, il faut que nous passions chercher des affaires dans ma hutte. Ganondorf a encore frappé.

- Oh ! Je ne te verrai plus avant un moment alors.

- Désolé, dit Link avant de la quitter.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la petite et très étroite demeure de Link. Et alors que l'Hylien aux cheveux blonds fouillait dans son armoire, Cacahuète Man le questionna :

- Poc ?

- Saria ? Mais non, il n'y a rien entre nous deux, répondit Link.

- Poc, poc, poc.

- Pas du tout ! Je ne rougis pas c'est juste… qu'il fait froid.

- Poc, poc…

- Bon d'accord, finit par avouer Link, je l'aime bien. Voilà t'es content ?

- Poc, acquiesça la cacahuète.

- Mes affaires sont prêtes, on peut y aller.

Il avait récupéré une très grande épée qui devait être difficilement tenable à une seule main, ainsi qu'un très beau bouclier bleu, muni de beaucoup de décorations. Celle qui se remarquait le plus était un symbole représentant trois triangles dorés.

- Poc ! Poc poc ? s'interrogea Cacahuète Man.

- Au château d'Hyrule bien sûr, la Princesse Zelda pourra certainement nous aider. Mais pour ça, il faut à nouveau parcourir toute la plaine.

- Poc ! Poc poc poc ? demanda l'arachide.

- Bah, je finis par être habitué de ces multiples allers-retours.

Ils quittèrent la hutte et retombèrent sur Saria.

- Oh vous repartez déjà ? demanda t'elle.

- Poc poc ! proposa Cacahuète Man.

- Mais non, contesta l'Hylien aux yeux bleus, cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle. C'est mieux si elle reste ici.

- Oh Link, tu es trop chou de prendre autant soin de moi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rougir. Puis, ils repartirent sur la plaine en chevauchant Epona… Pendant le long voyage, Link ne pût s'empêcher de poser à la cacahuète une question qui l'intriguait réellement :

- Et toi, t'as une copine ?

- Poc ! répondit-il.

- Ah, pas de chance… Et pourquoi l'as-tu quittée ?

- Poc, poc !

- C'est elle qui est à l'origine de votre rupture ? Ok…

Ils passaient devant la ferme Lon-Lon à côté de laquelle un mur totalement inutile avait été édifié. Link fit sauter Epona par-dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le pauvre Cacahuète Man qui roula jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ferme.

- Merde, pensa Link tout en descendant d'Epona. Tu m'attends là toi, je vais chercher l'autre.

Quand il entra dans la ferme, il aperçut Cacahuète Man dans les bras de Malon, la fille du ranch.

- Oh, s'inquiéta t'elle. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Poc ! répondit-il.

- Heureusement !

Puis elle vit Link à l'entrée de la ferme qui tentait de passer sans être vu.

- LINK ! Tu es un fou furieux ! Tu aurais pu avertir cette pauvre cacahuète avant d'effectuer ton saut, se fâcha Malon.

- Oui chef, répondit-il ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il aurait pu se faire mal.

- Poc, poc !

- Mais je ne l'engueule pas ! Je lui rappelle juste quelques principes importants dans la vie…

- Bon Malon, on va y aller, on doit se rendre au château.

- Salue bien Zelda de ma part, dit-elle avec un air faussement fâché.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Link avant de quitter l'endroit avec Cacahuète Man bien entendu. Pendant le court trajet menant au château, Cacahuète Man voulut en savoir encore plus sur la vie sentimentale de Link. Ce genre d'anecdotes l'intéressaient et l'amusaient énormément.

- Poc poc poc ? Poc ? Poc ? Poc ?

- Entre Saria, Zelda et Malon ? Saria bien sûr, bien qu'elle soit un peu jeune. Elle n'a que seize ans alors que j'en ai dix-huit depuis peu. Malon est trop stricte et bizarre et Zelda est tout de même la Princesse, je lui dois respect et obéissance. Regarde, voici les remparts de la ville du château.

- Poc !

- Oui assez. Je laisse Epona dehors, nous dormirons ici cette nuit.

Puis s'adressant à Epona :

- A demain ma douce, trouve un coin bien tranquille et à l'abri du vent pour passer la nuit.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le museau et les deux compagnons passèrent le pont-levis. Ils traversèrent tout droit la place du marché où le bruit était insupportable. Tout le monde discutait en petits groupes dans tous les coins et des flopées d'animaux surgissaient de partout aboyant et miaulant pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ils longèrent le chemin menant au château avec beaucoup de gardes pour protéger l'endroit mais qui laissèrent pourtant passer Link sans aucun problème. Arrivés à l'entrée, le garde de la porte principale les interpella :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ah, c'est toi Link ! Qui est avec toi ?

- Il s'appelle Cacahuète Man, c'est un ami, répondit Link. Nous aimerions voir la Princesse.

- Entrez donc, dit le garde en leur laissant le champ libre.

Link connaissait le château comme sa poche. Il tournait dans les couloirs qui ressemblaient à un véritable labyrinthe comme guidé par son instinct. Il frappa à une grande porte et une voix féminine leur donna la permission d'entrer. Link ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva face au trône où siégeait la Princesse Zelda. Elle portait sa longue robe rose avec plein d'inscriptions indéchiffrables.

- Bienvenue Link et Monsieur… commença Zelda.

- Poc ! Poc, poc !

- Monsieur Cacahuète Man, enchantée également !

- Cacahuète Man va t'expliquer pourquoi on est là, dit Link.

- Poc, expliqua t'il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis de tenir une solution.

- J'ai une idée d'où pourrait se situer leur cachette. Certainement à la forteresse Gerudo.

- Peut-être, acquiesça l'Hylien.

- Vous partirez demain, en attendant je vous propose de dormir ici. Je pourrais peut-être libérer une chambre pour ton ami.

- Poc !

- Ah tu préférerais un tiroir. Si tu veux être dans ma chambre, j'ai un tiroir de robes de chambres, un de chaussettes et un dernier de sous-vêtements. Tu préfères quoi ?

- Poc, poc !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, s'exclama t'elle.

- Et pour moi ? s'interrogea Link.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de chambre de libre, tu devras dormir dans mon lit.

- Mais, balbutia t'il, tu n'avais pas dit que tu pourrais libérer une chambre avant ?

- Tu ne discutes pas, tu dors avec moi, un point c'est tout.

- Bon d'accord, conclut Link.

Que va-t-il se passer durant cette nuit ? Les deux héros trouveront-ils le repaire des deux vils vilains ? Les deux vils vilains vont-ils mettre leur plan à exécution ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, s'il y a des reviews (appuyez sur le bouton Go en bas xD).

C'ETAIT LE CHAPITRE 1 AVEC DANS L'ORDRE D'APPARITION :

- Cacahuète Man

- Pistache Man

- Link (et Epona)

- Ganondorf

- La Gerudo

- Le tenancier du bar

- Saria

- Malon

- Le garde

- Zelda


	2. Une rencontre chanceuse

_Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre chanceuse_

Cacahuète Man était déjà debout depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais il avait la flemme d'ouvrir son tiroir et attendait qu'on vienne le tirer de son sommeil. C'est ce que fit Link vers neuf heures du matin.

- Alors, demanda t'il, bien dormi ?

- Poc, répondit-il, poc ?

- Ouais moi aussi…

- En tout cas moi, dit Zelda arrivant derrière dans une jolie robe de chambre toujours aussi rose que la plupart de ses vêtements dont Cacahuète Man avait pu avoir un aperçu dans son tiroir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus passé une nuit comme celle-ci.

- Poc, poc, poc !

- Ben oui, je lui dois respect et obéissance, ça fait partie de l'obéissance.

- Allez, dit Zelda, mes preux chevaliers…

- Poc, l'interrompit-il.

- Allez, recommença t'elle, mon preux chevalier et ma petite cacahuète, foncez donc chez les Gerudos.

Les deux héros quittèrent le château. Link siffla Epona qui arriva en quatrième vitesse ; il faut dire qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur l'intonation de la voix de son maître. Puis, ils repartirent cette fois-ci vers le Domaine Gerudo, où la fameuse forteresse se trouvait. Ce bâtiment d'avant-guerre était gigantesque et gardé par beaucoup de Gerudos. Heureusement, elles connaissaient bien Link et le laissèrent passer sans autre. Le Kokiri s'adressa à l'une d'elle, très belle et particulièrement bien habillée.

- Hello Nabooru, dit-il, nous recherchons Ganondorf. L'aurais-tu vu dans les parages ?

- Poc, poc !

- Heu, hésita Nabooru, vous promettez de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Mais bien sûr, tu me connais !

- Justement Link, justement…

- Poc poc !

- Bon, commença la Gerudo, sa cachette était bien ici à la forteresse. Une pistache était avec lui. Mais ils sont récemment partis au Mont du Péril selon mes sources.

- Merci beaucoup pour l'info, s'exclama Link, on y va tout de suite.

- Faites attention à vous, il fait chaud là-bas…

Pendant ce temps là, au fameux Mont du Péril, deux individus venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du volcan. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de Ganondorf et Pistache Man, les deux supers vilains.

- Alors, tu parviens à placer cette bombe, demanda Ganondorf.

Pistache Man était un peu plus bas sur l'un des pics d'habitude inaccessible qui ressortait du magma. Il avait un petit appareil dans la main.

- Crac, crac, répondit-il.

- C'est excellent ! Lorsque nous la ferons exploser, tous les rochers seront détruits, ce qui créera une grande brèche, et une éruption gigantesque aura lieu. Que nous sommes cruels !

- Crac, crac crac ?

- Je propose de nous rendre d'abord au Lac Hylia. La forêt Kokiri attendra, mais nous l'aurons aussi…

Ils quittèrent le volcan et Ganondorf se préparait à les téléporter au moment où la cavalerie arriva.

- Au nom de la loi, cria Link à bout de souffle escaladant péniblement la fin d'un mur gigantesque.

- Quelle loi ? dit Ganondorf en riant. Les lois qui gouvernent Hyrule sont toutes stupides et sans intérêts, mais quand je serai le maître absolu, je les changerai.

- Vous devrez tout d'abord nous affronter, souligna Link.

- Soit, répondit le Gerudo, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps là, alors on vous laisse un souvenir. A la revoyure !

Ils disparurent dans la même fumée noire qu'à leur dernière rencontre, mais cette fois-ci laissèrent place à Phantom Ganon et Phantom Pistache, leur version « fantôme », moins puissante, mais de quoi les occuper un moment. Les deux fantômes leur lancèrent tout d'abord des boules d'énergie. Link avait l'habitude et savait très bien quoi faire : il renvoyait la boule au fantôme d'un coup d'épée, celui-ci la lui renvoyait et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'échec de l'un des deux combattants. Cacahuète Man par contre était un peu perdu et se contentait d'éviter les boules qu'on lui lançait. Phantom Ganon venait de se faire toucher et Link en profita pour lui asséner quelques coups d'épée. La cacahuète prit exemple sur lui et renvoya les boules d'un coup de cape. Une fois que Phantom Pistache rata son renvoi, il se rua sur lui et lança une attaque tourbillon. Après quelques coups d'épées et quelques attaques dont seul Cacahuète Man a le secret, les deux fantômes explosèrent quasi en même temps. Sur le sol ne se trouvait plus qu'une canne à pêche.

- C'est signé, expliqua Link, ils sont certainement au Lac Hylia.

- Il y a des chances, Ganondorf adore semer des indices pour qu'on le retrouve.

Une voix venait de les surprendre, il s'agissait de Darunia, le chef du village Goron juste en dessous du mont. Il commençait à se faire vieux, mais était encore en pleine forme.

- Darunia, quelle surprise ! Tu m'excuseras mais on est un peu pressés là…

- C'est important, insista t'il, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Impa. Elle a eu un flash et vous attend chez elle, au village Cocorico.

- Elle aurait pu te dire ce que c'était au téléphone, on aurait gagné du temps.

- Poc, poc !

- Ouais. Allez viens, lui dit Link en lui faisant signe de monter sur son épaule.

Ils descendirent le Mont du Péril très rapidement. Link faisait des sauts de plus de dix mètres et il n'avait à peine que quelques égratignures, quand à Cacahuète Man, heureusement qu'il était bien accroché.

Lors de la énième traversée de la plaine, un cavalier en armure leur passa devant à toute vitesse.

- Non mais ça va pas ? hurla Link.

Le cavalier fit demi-tour, s'arrêta face à face avec Link et enleva son casque. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une femme ! Une fort jolie jeune Hylienne dont les cheveux châtain clair reflétaient la lumière du soleil et dont les yeux bruns semblaient lui sourire. Le reste de son corps était malheureusement caché par son armure…

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle. J'étais pressée d'amener cette armure au Village Cocorico. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme on cuit là-dedans.

- Mais… répondit Link, ce n'était rien. Je comprends tout à fait. Nous allons d'ailleurs au Village Cocorico nous aussi, voulez-vous nous accompagner ?

- Mais avec grand plaisir !

- Poc poc ?

- Je m'appelle Gaia. Et vous, ne seriez-vous pas le célèbre Link ? Celui qui a sauvé le Royaume ?

- En effet, répondit-il en rougissant. Je l'ai sauvé de temps à autre… Et voici Cacahuète Man, il vient d'une autre dimension.

- Poc poc !

- Moi de même !

- Alors repartons, dit Gaia en enfilant son casque sur sa tête.

- Tu ne la trouves pas magnifique ? demanda Link à Cacahuète Man à voix basse.

- Poc ! Poc, poc, poc, rappela Cacahuète Man.

- De un, contesta Link, je n'ai pas de petite amie officielle et de deux, c'est pas tes oignons. Je suis donc libre.

- Poc, poc…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village Cocorico, descendirent de leur cheval respectif et y entrèrent.

- Nous devons aller là, expliqua Link à Gaia, en montrant du doigt la maison d'Impa, une bâtisse un peu délabrée avec le temps.

- Je vous y rejoins dès que j'ai amené cette armure à Igor le fossoyeur, dit Gaia avant de changer de direction.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison. Une femme les attendait juste derrière la porte. Elle avait tout l'air d'une guerrière, rien qu'à observer son regard perçant.

- Salut Link, dit la femme d'une voix rauque. J'ai reçu des informations qui pourraient t'être utiles pour la nouvelle quête que tu entreprends.

- Oui, qu'est-ce ?

- Ganondorf et son nouvel allié… ah… argh…

Une fléchette provenant de la petite fenêtre atterrit dans le cou d'Impa qui s'effondra au sol. De nombreux bruits de pas, certainement ceux du fugitif, se firent entendre. Link alla tout de suite vérifier l'état de son amie, alors que Cacahuète Man sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Trop tard ! Il avait disparu…

- Ouf, assura Link, elle est seulement endormie.

Quelqu'un entra dans la maison sans frapper. Les deux héros se retournèrent prêts à attaquer, mais ce n'était que Gaia. Sans son armure, elle était encore plus magnifique aux yeux du Kokiri. Elle portait de charmants habits très fins, enroulés autour d'elle. Elle avait une dizaine de petits bracelets en plastiques par bras, tous bleus, comme ses vêtements. Link rangea son épée, tout en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous allez tous bien, s'inquiéta t'elle. Parce que j'ai vu une Gerudo à la fenêtre partir précipitamment.

- Impa a été touchée, expliqua Link détachant un instant son regard d'elle.

- Poc, rajouta Cacahuète Man.

- C'est sûrement l'une des sbires de Ganondorf. Il fait tout pour que nous ne le retrouvions pas, bien qu'il laisse des indices évidents comme la canne à pêche… Allons au Lac Hylia pour le combattre.

- Poc, poc, rappela l'arachide.

- Pour la soigner, répondit Gaia, on peut l'amener chez la vieille folle qui habite derrière chez l'apothicaire.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez l'apothicaire, de l'autre côté du village, Impa sur le dos de Link.

- Bonjour, leur dit l'apothicaire. Je vends beaucoup de produits intéressants : fées, potions rouges, potions vertes…

- Désolé, répondit Link, mais nous allons voir la sorcière qui prépare diverses potions.

- Il faudra que je crée un chemin menant directement chez elle, pensa t'il, j'en ai marre de ces faux clients.

Les trois compères ayant laissé Impa à la sorcière qui leur a assurés qu'elle s'en occuperait bien, ils sortirent du village retournant dans la vaste plaine. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera ici comme chez elle, vu qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller avant plusieurs jours » avait dit la sorcière. Les trois camarades scrutèrent l'horizon et le soleil haut dans le ciel en ce début d'après-midi. Les événements se succédaient à une vitesse folle, mais Link en avait l'habitude.

- Bon, dit Gaia, j'imagine que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant…

- Comme tu veux, rusa Link, pendant ce temps nous allons devoir affronter Ganondorf et Pistache Man à nous deux. Espérons que nous serons assez forts et que nous ne faillirons point au combat.

Cacahuète Man vit que Gaia était perturbée et qu'elle hésitait à faire une proposition. Il se décida à rompre le silence.

- Poc ! Poc, poc ?

- Et bien oui, répondit Gaia comme allégée d'un lourd poids, oui, je serais absolument ravie de combattre aux côtés du fameux Link.

Ce dernier eut du mal a caché son enthousiasme.

- Et bien c'est extra, lâcha t'il avec un grand sourire. Quelque soit le plan de Ganondorf, il ne pourra rien contre nous !

- Le Lac Hylia ? demanda t'elle.

- Le Lac Hylia, acquiesça Link.

Les deux vils vilains se trouveront-ils là-bas ? Link va-t-il se rapprocher de Gaia ? Cacahuète Man va-t-il pouvoir montrer ses talents ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Pour qu'il ait lieu, appuyez sur le bouton Go en bas de cette page, et notez un joli petit commentaire dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

C'ETAIT LE CHAPITRE 2 AVEC DANS L'ORDRE D'APPARITION :

- Cacahuète Man

- Link

- Zelda

- Nabooru

- Ganondorf

- Pistache Man

- Phantom Ganon

- Phantom Pistache

- Darunia

- Gaia

- Impa

- L'apothicaire


	3. Trois éléments, trois catastrophes

_Chapitre 3 : Trois éléments, trois catastrophes_

Plusieurs fois Ganondorf avait tenté de conquérir Hyrule. A chaque fois, il avait échoué. Mais aujourd'hui, accompagné d'un allié tout aussi méchant que lui, il espérait pouvoir mettre main basse sur Hyrule une fois pour toutes.Lui etPistache Manquittèrent tous les deux le Lac Hylia, juste au moment où nos héros arrivaient… Ceux-ci cherchèrent de tous les côtés et Link aperçut une silhouette familière sur l'île accessible depuis le petit pont.

- Venez donc, leur dit-il, en leur faisant un signe de la main et en avançant tranquillement sur le pont.

Cacahuète Man ayant peur de tomber entre les lattes du pont en bois, qui n'avait pas l'air si solide que ça, Gaia le prit dans sa poche.

Arrivés sur l'île, Link hurla :

- Sheik, descend de cet arbre, je sais très bien que tu es là.

Un homme étrange, un Sheikah vu ses habits très serrés, son voile et les bandages qui recouvraient son costume à certains endroits, sauta de l'arbre et atterrit devant eux avec une magnifique figure. Un symbole ressemblant étrangement à un œil ornait son torse.

- Je suppose que tu as tout vu, ricana Link qui semblait vraiment bien le connaître.

- Bonjour à vous tous, dit-il simplement.

- Heu… salut, dit Gaia.

- Poc, répondit Cacahuète Man.

- Héros du temps, reprit Sheik, sache que Ganondorf est passé par ici. Il vient juste de partir alors que vous arriviez…

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Link comme tout le monde…

- Tout à fait, mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. Ganondorf est parti chez toi, au village Kokiri. Va, Héros du temps, je sais que tu réussiras ta mission.

- Ouais, ouais et maintenant tu vas disparaître…

- Non, je sais rester ici.

- Ah… ça change.

Et nos trois héros repartirent, guidés par le son de la lyre de Sheik qui jouait une mélodie que Link connaissait bien : la sérénade de l'eau.

Au village Kokiri, Saria se rua vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut Gaia. Elle lança un très froid « Bonjour » que les autres lui rendirent.

- Alors Linkounet, qui est cette fille, demanda Saria l'air franchement jalouse.

- Je m'appelle… commença l'intéressée.

- Toi, je t'ai pas parlé, tonna Saria. Alors Link, réponds !

- Gaia a gentiment accepté de nous accompagner pour lutter contre l'infâme Ganondorf et…

- Ouais menteur, contesta Saria, tu veux la draguer et m'abandonner hein ?

- Non pas du tout, mentit Link, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

- Oh désolé, reprit Saria, tu es décidément trop gentil, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Link se sentait un peu coupable, mais il n'aurait tout de même pas pu lui dire la vérité. Gaia ayant tout entendu sans vraiment réagir, il se dit que ce n'est pas elle qui allait devoir faire le premier pas. Il aurait pu prendre Saria et lui avouer tout en bloc à l'écart de Gaia, mais il se dit qu'en cas d'échec avec l'une, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur l'autre.

- Vous avez vu comme il est tard, continua Saria. A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que vous dormiez ici, les deux autres sont certainement trop feignants pour mener leur plan la nuit.

- Heu, dit Link, c'est qu'on ne voudrait pas déranger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est assez grand chez moi : j'ai un lit deux places, un lit simple et un canapé.

- Poc, poc.

- Chaussettes, documents importants ou sous-vêtements ? demanda Saria.

- Poc !

- Bon, reprit Gaia, je pense que nous acceptons votre proposition… Ou bien Link ?

- Heu, oui bien sûr, répondit celui-ci.

- Excellent ! Bon, inutile de te dire où tu dors mon chou.

- En effet…

Mais alors que nos héros mangent un bon repas bien mérité, les méchants en profitent-ils ? Et bien non !

- Crac, crac, crac !

- Je te dis qu'on fera ça demain, dit-il en allumant sa Game Cube. Demain, nous passerons à la dernière partie de notre plan, puis nous utiliserons mon engin volant pour survoler toutes ces terres détruites par les éléments.

L'écran titre de Super Smash Bros. Melee apparaît. Il sélectionne Ganondorf, et met un Link niveau 9 face à lui.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi jouer !

- Crac…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un lit pour certains, dans un tiroir pour d'autres, les trois héros voulaient repartir, mais Saria ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous.

- Mais ce pourrait être dangereux ma puce.

- M'en fous, répliqua t'elle, et puis je ne risque rien avec toi mon petit Link.

- Certes…

La voix de l'un des habitants se fit entendre en dehors du bâtiment.

- Ga, Ga, Ganondorf ! disait-elle.

- Poc.

Ils sortirent et les aperçurent, lui et Pistache Man, entrer à toute vitesse dans les Bois Perdus. Tous les quatre les suivirent, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux méchants étaient en train d'installer un dispositif étrange à l'un des passages de la première intersection.

- Ne bougez pas, dit Ganondorf.

Les interpellés s'exécutèrent.

- Quel est ton plan Ganon ? demanda le Kokiri.

- Si ça vous intéresse… Et bien quand je vais appuyer sur ce bouton, dit-il en sortant une télécommande de sa poche, les éléments vont se déchaîner et une grande partie d'Hyrule sera ensevelie.

- Comment ça ? questionna Saria.

- Je vais faire entrer le Mont du Péril en éruption, déborder le Lac Hylia, et grâce à l'invention de l'un de mes collègues étrangers, la végétation de la forêt va s'affoler.

- Mais c'est horrible, remarqua Gaia.

- Tout à fait, je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur… Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour nous arrêter !

- Poc !

Ces paroles prononcées, Cacahuète Man bondit sur la main tenant la télécommande qui tomba au sol. Link tenta de la récupérer en plongeant, mais Pistache Man était aussi de la partie et actionna le bouton en lui sautant dessus. Le dispositif qui venait d'être installé émit un léger bruit et de petites graines tombèrent sur le sol. Elles commencèrent immédiatement à germer à une vitesse folle et grandirent tout aussi vite.

Et alors que Ganondorf et Pistache Man s'enfuirent dans un nuage de fumée, les quatre amis quittèrent les Bois Perdus pour retourner au village et avertir la population qui paniquait non pas pour le grand danger qui les menaçait, mais uniquement à cause de l'irruption du Seigneur du Malin.

- Ganondorf est parti, assura Gaia.

Les cris de terreur cessèrent et les gens furent rassurés.

- Par contre, ajouta Link, Hyrule sera bientôt inondé.

- Mais alors, dit un Kokiri, continuons de paniquer !

- Désespérant, remarqua Saria.

Et dans cette atmosphère de peur, Link aperçut la végétation quittant les Bois Perdus. Il pria tout le monde de se rendre en vitesse sur la plaine, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Les quatre camarades fermèrent la marche.

- Entendez-vous ce bruit ? questionna Saria.

- C'est le bruit de l'eau, expliqua Gaia, des trombes d'eau se dirigent sur nous.

Puis une gigantesque explosion. Le Mont du Péril. Le raz-de-marée se dirigeant sur les Kokiris et leurs invités, puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Gaia.

Elle était étendue sur un morceau de bois au milieu de l'eau. Un « Poc » proche parvint à ses oreilles. Elle s'assit et vit Cacahuète Man faisant en quelque sorte la planche. En arrière-plan, le soleil venait de se lever laissant prédire qu'on bon moment s'était passé depuis la triple catastrophe. Elle ramassa la cacahuète et la déposa dans sa pirogue aménagée.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Link… ou Saria ?

- Poc…

- Je m'en doutais.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le Mont du Péril sortait de l'eau mais était inaccessible à cause de la lave en fusion. Les autres terres émergées étaient la Forteresse Gerudo, ainsi que la Ferme Lon-Lon.

- Dirigeons-nous vers la ferme, proposa Gaia. Ganondorf est certainement à la forteresse et ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de l'affronter.

- Poc poc, acquiesça t'il.

A la force des bras de Gaia, puis à l'aide d'une planche trouvée sur le chemin utilisée comme rame, ils parvinrent assez rapidement à leur but. Et à l'intérieur…

- Mais tu n'y penses pas, dit Malon.

- Si ! S'il le faut je partirai seul, répondit Link. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

- Poc !

- Cacahuète Man, s'exclama t'il. Gaia ! Vous êtes en vie !

- Tout à fait. Saria n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit-il bougonnant. Peut-être a-t-elle choisi l'option forteresse pour se retrouver entre les mains de Ganondorf et Pistache Man… En tout cas, on ne prend pas Malon en remplacement.

- Vraiment sympa, répondit celle-ci en les quittant.

- Tu as un plan ? demanda Gaia. Tu comptes aller à la forteresse à la nage ?

- Non… j'ai besoin de conseils. Je ne voulais plus m'en servir mais…

Il sortit un ocarina, un instrument à vent criblé de trous qui jadis lui fut très utile.

- Serait-ce… commença Gaia, le fameux Ocarina du Héros du Temps ?

- Il fut un temps oui. Je ne me considère plus réellement comme tel maintenant…

- Poc ?

- Je compte me téléporter… ou plutôt nous téléporter ! Accrochez-vous à moi !

Cacahuète Man dans une main et Gaia serré contre lui pour son plus grand bonheur, il joua quelques notes d'une magnifique mélodie qu'on nommait alors : Prélude de la Lumière.

Le temple dans lequel ils arrivèrent n'était pas inondé. Seul le bruit provenant de l'extérieur laissait penser qu'ils étaient sous l'eau, dans un endroit très étanche. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas forcément, c'est que cela était dû uniquement à la magie de ce lieu.

- Heu, dit Gaia, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Ah désolé, répondit Link en rougissant. Mais ta peau est si douce…

- Merci…

- Poc ? demanda Cacahuète Man.

- Au Temple du Temps, répondit l'interpellé. Je vais voir quelqu'un mais vous ne pouvez pas venir.

- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Gaia.

- C'est un endroit… où vous ne pourriez pas accéder. Mais je vous expliquerai tout, n'ayez crainte.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte au fond du temple. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et il y pénétra après un dernier signe de la main envers ses amis laissés dans l'ignorance de ses faits. La salle où il se trouvait maintenant était presque vide. Seulement quelques décorations ornaient les murs et un socle était posé en plein milieu de la pièce. Mais elle cachait surtout un grand secret. Link se positionna derrière le socle, hésita à y insérer son épée puis finit par crier :

- Rauru !

L'écho le répéta une dizaine de fois alors que Link montait dans un flot de lumière…

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit tout autre, la forteresse des Gerudos, deux personnes discutaient, séparées par les barreaux d'une cellule.

- Allez, dit Ganondorf, je suis sûr que tu as au moins une petite idée.

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont passés, répondit Saria.

- Bon… Mais tu as bien une info. Fais un effort et tu pourras sortir de cette cellule et avoir ta propre chambre.

- Je sais peut-être quelque chose. A part le volcan et ce lieu, la ferme Lon-Lon a été épargnée par l'inondation. Ils s'y sont peut-être réfugiés.

- Pas idiot. Je vais tout de suite donner l'ordre de ce que je t'ai promis avant d'attaquer ce lieu.

Link, lui, arriva sur une plate-forme au milieu de nulle part où un vieil homme bourru l'attendait.

- Alors Link, on ne sait pas quoi faire face aux éléments ? demanda t'il.

- Je dois avouer Rauru que j'aurais bien besoin d'aide…

- Ecoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire.

- Oui et je m'en souviendrai !

- Chacun des éléments qui causent en ce moment la perte d'Hyrule correspond à l'une des déesses. Din pour le feu, Nayru pour l'eau, Farore pour la terre. Ces déesses pourraient très bien résoudre les trois problèmes présents, mais elles ont promis de ne plus se mêler des affaires des hommes.

- Alors pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?

- Car si tu trouves les joyaux divins correspondant à ces trois éléments tu pourras obtenir leur aide malgré tout et leur demander une chose à chacune. Seulement voilà : ces joyaux se trouvent dans des endroits à priori inaccessibles, sur d'autres planètes. Heureusement pour toi, la sorcière du village Cocorico chez qui tu as laissé Impa possède trois potions spéciales qui brisées à un certain endroit te transporterait là-bas.

- C'est super, mais où est-elle ?

- Au Lac Hylia. Ou plutôt à la place où se situait le lac. Maintenant fonce Héros. La survie d'Hyrule est une fois encore entre tes mains.

- Merci pour tous ces renseignements ! La victoire ne peut plus m'échapper.

Rauru s'approcha de Link pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :

- Personnellement je pense que tu devrais essayer de sortir avec Gaia. Elle est mieux que Saria qui est trop jeune pour toi et de plus l'une des Sages…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-il, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Il disparut alors dans une lumière éblouissante, toute aussi éblouissante que l'exploit qu'il devait accomplir.

Les vils vilains vont-ils attaquer la ferme ? Comment vont faire les Héros pour sortir du Temple ? La sorcière voudra t'elle bien leur céder les potions ? L'auteur est-il bourré pour écrire tant d'idioties ? Vous le saurez… bientôt ! En attendant, vous pouvez toujours mettre des reviews, ça fait plaisir !

C'ETAIT LE CHAPITRE 3 AVEC DANS L'ORDRE D'APPARITION :

- Link

- Cacahuète Man

- Gaia

- Sheik

- Saria

- Ganondorf

- Pistache Man

- Les Kokiris

- Malon

- Rauru


End file.
